A Witches Hawk
by Purple Myst
Summary: Hermione is in New York with Ron, who ditches her in the middle of Time Square. She winds up getting lost and meeting the Avengers. She dumps Ron and moves to New York after agreeing to work with SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _Hermione just stood there crying, how dare he just up and leave her in the middle of New York City to go off and chase some bleach blonde slag. She thought he was finally going to propose, after all it had been ten years since their first kiss in the Chamber below the school. And two years since they started dating, everyone including his parents were expecting it to happen this weekend but instead here she is all alone in Time Square._

 _It was getting dark by the time she realized she was lost and standing outside Stark Tower, thinking to herself that he must be a very rich man for a muggle. As she was standing there admiring the building, she was being watched from above. Hawkeye was always watching the coming and goings from Stark Tower ever since Loki tried to take over New York, but for some reason he felt as if he needed to watch this young lady a bit closer. While she was just staring at the tower Stark called "Hey Legolas, can you find out why Jarvis is saying that all the electronics in the building are malfunctioning?"_

 _"Don't know if it has anything to do it or not but there is a young lady standing right outside the building, she looks to be alone and sad. I would suggest allowing her into the building so we can make sure she gets back home safely, after all we wouldn't want anything to draw more attention to the tower now would we?" Hawkeye said as he saw the young woman pull her coat around her as if she was cold. Suddenly a young man with bright red hair came over and they started arguing, "Ron just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you right now. Hell I don't even know how you found me, so why don't you go back to that American Slag and shag her senseless. I thought you were going to propose on this trip, it's what everyone wants. They all are saying that's about time that two members of the Golden Trio get married, even your mother is already planning our wedding." She said with disgust in her voice._

 _"Why shouldn't I get to shag whoever I want, my so called girlfriend seems to be shagging all her way through the Quidditch sports teams starting with Krum. I saw how he was looking at you last month, and then the way he was touching you a week ago. I know that your shagging him Hermione, hell half the wizarding world knows your shagging him. If those blokes our good enough for you to shag, why in the name of Merlin are you not shagging me?" he said._

 _Hermione just stood there crying as she heard the words coming out of his mouth, how dare he accuse her of cheating on him. The only reason she was talking to Krum was to help him get the nerve to ask his best mate's sister out, she wasn't shagging him. Hell she has never shagged anyone, "Ronald Billius Weasley, the only one in this relationship that is shagging is you. Krum was trying to get the nerve to ask a girl he has known his before the Yule Ball out and he was asking me to help. That's why I have been seen out with him lately, as for the other so called men I have shagged that's all lies trumped up by that stupid Rita Skeeter. She has had it out for me since she caught me hugging Harry at the tournament in fourth year, so guess what I am threw being second fiddle to some American slag. When I get back to the hotel I am switching rooms and then going sightseeing in the morning, since you don't want to be bothered to take me to a musical I might just go myself." She said as she slapped him across the face._

 _Luckily before Ron could hit her back, Bruce came out the front doors of the tower. "Excuse me, my friends and I heard the commotion and was sent me to be of some help. Would you care to come inside, while we call a cab to take you back to your hotel?" he said as nice as he could._

 _Hermione looked from him to Ron and back, "I think I will take you and your friends on the offer, maybe one of you would like to escort a pretty girl a musical tomorrow night at a repayment?" she said flirting a bit. She wasn't really sure if she was doing it right since she never really flirted with any guy before. "Well I can't say about the others but Musical's don't seem to be my thing and plus I get uncomfortable in tight spaces. My names Bruce Banner and I seem to overheard your name being Hermione, so Miss Hermione shall we go?" Bruce said with a smile._

 _He could tell that she was trying to flirt but was really afraid of failing at it, so he just held out his arm for her. As she reached out to take it, his phone rang "Barton, no I don't think that is necessary; yes, I think the young man can find his own way back. Go ahead and call it night after we see Miss Hermione home, Stark has declared movie night. I think it's Star Wars again, since Steve is never around to watch it. I believe Natasha is taking care of that as we speak, I will meet you upstairs." he said before hanging up his phone._

 _"Sorry about that my co-worker works with the Military and likes to keep a watchful eye on things from above. In fact, he was the one to suggest we invite you in, he saw that you were lost." Bruce said as they walked inside leaving Ronald standing there. "Good luck finding a place to live when you return home, I will make sure you're not welcome even at Harry's. Oh trust me everyone will believe me when I say that you dumped me so you could shag some American." Ronald said as he turned to walk away._

 _Hermione just stopped dead in her tracks, turning around she said "You know what I think I will take that job offer Kingsley offered me, after all I am the smartest one of the Golden Trio. So once I get back I will remove my things from your flat and return here to New York to work as a liaison between our world and this secret government company that is so damn hard up to get me. Besides Harry will know truth before you even get back, I sent him a letter this morning telling him that you ditched me to go chase some American tail. Then I got a phone call from your sister, you remember her right; the only girl in the family. The one who is six months pregnant, hormonal and can kick your stupid arse to Egypt and back. Well she took it upon herself to contact your remaining brothers, who by the way love me to death and they will be waiting for you upon your return._

 _"Let's just say you would be better off going to Egypt and getting yourself locked in a tomb then going home. Oh by the way your mother is changing the locks on the house, that way you can't go crying home about being mistreated. So Ron I suggest you not even try to slander my name or I will make sure that Charlie takes you to Romania and makes you food for the dangerous animal's he works with."_

 _Ron just stood with as his face went white, he knew that everything she said was true. In fact, that agency she was talking about had tried to recruit them all including Harry but since Ginny didn't want to leave London he declined. Ron didn't want to join because that meant he had to quit playing Quidditch, he was hoping to marry Hermione before she had a chance to accept. But his stupid arse screwed that up by chasing tail again, sighing defeat he took off back towards the Hotel they were staying at._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _Once Hermione was safely inside she relaxed, now all she had to do was get a hold of their hotel and move her to another room. As she was going over in her head what to do, she was trying to figure out why the name Bruce Banner sounded so familiar to her. Then it came to her like being hit with a Quidditch ball, "Bruce Banner the leading scientist on Gamma Radiation, I knew your name sounded familiar. I have some of your findings, my cousin is a big fan of your studies and she sent me some of you works. It was one of the few things she and I and I could agree on, in fact she was sad to hear that you were in an accident. She never told me what happened, just that for a while everyone had thought you were dead." she said._

 _Bruce was completely shocked, here was a young woman not that much younger than Clint Barton and she knew of his works. "Might I ask how old you were when you first read my works?" Bruce asked. Hermione smiled "I was in my fifth year at boarding school Mr. Banner, I was trying to compare the differences in the chemistry they were teaching us and what you were working on. I have to admit, I was quite impressed and was even of thinking of incorporating what I was learning with some of your works; but I don't think my chemistry teacher would have liked it much. To him and most of the school I was an insufferable know it all, I tended to study ahead when it came to my subjects." she said._

 _Once they reached the main floor where everyone congregated when they weren't off doing their own thing, Hermione was in shock. There standing in front of her was Tony Stark who every muggle knew as Iron Man, she had read this file when Nick Fury had recently sent her in hopes of recruiting her and the boys. Then it hit her why Stark Tower seemed so familiar to her, she had been visiting her parents when she saw New York under attack from some Aliens. She sat and watched as Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers saved the city from ruin, it was one of the reasons she was thinking about accepting Fury's offer. She couldn't help but wonder if Fury had told them about the group he was trying to recruit, she just started laughing._

 _Tony and Bruce just stood there staring at Hermione as she busted out laughing, they were looking at each other not knowing what to do. Finally, after about ten minutes of laughing Hermione got it under control, "I'm sorry it's just that I was recently asked again to work with a secret government group and I just put two and two together. If you don't mind I would like to go back to my hotel, so I can return home to England. I need to go speak to my family and friends about this job offer, I just want to be sure that I am about to make the right decision in starting my life over." she said as she finally calmed down._

 _"I can arrange for a car to take you back, if you would like but only after you join us for a movie. It's something we do as a group whenever our schedules permit it, tonight we are watching the first installment of Star Wars." Tony said with a hint of mischief in his brown eyes. Sighing Hermione knew that she was not going to get out of watching the movie, "Fine on one condition, I call my hotel first and get my rooms changed. That way I won't have to see that stupid arrogant arse when I return, I have had enough with playboys who think they are god's gift to women. Why can't I find someone who will treat me as an equal and understand that I don't always want to be the center of attention? I am the type of girl who loves romance but at the same time would be content to curl up with good book next to a roaring fire." she said as she dug through her purse for the number to her hotel._

 _She was lucky that she was able to find a wizarding hotel that had some muggle amenities, like phones and electricity; finally, she found the number she was looking for. It was Clint who had finally walked in that handed her a phone, "It seems my friends here have forgotten their manners, but then again Tony doesn't really have manners. My name is Clint Barton and you really don't have to stay, I am sure Tony can find someone else to hold hostage for the night." he said._

 _Hermione looked up and straight into a pair of intense blue eyes, not even Ron's eye was that blue. "Um no that's okay really, it would give me a chance to calm down before I return. If I were to see Ron in the state I am in right now I might wind up murdering him, and I don't think my best friend would have enough bail money." she said as she dialed the number._

 _"Hi this Hermione Granger from room 14, I was wondering if I could get a separate from the gentleman I checked in with. I will gladly pay a bit extra if need be, oh really thank you. Yes, just go ahead and place my luggage in the room, I will get the key upon my return. Thank you so much, you just saved me from going to jail." she said through the phone._

 _By the time she was done on the phone Clint was trying to figure out why there was a sense of her being in a war. He could tell that she had some emotional scars as well as physical ones, the reason he knew that was because it was summer time and she was wearing a long sleeve shirt. He noticed that one of the physical scars was one that being covered with her hair, he couldn't quite make it out but it looked like someone tried cutting her throat. For some reason he wanted to run his hand across the length of the scar, while kissing her. Shaking the thoughts out of his, Clint went to the gym to get a workout in before the movie started. He wanted to be as far away from her right now as he could, silently he hoped that Tasha would get back soon so that they could spar._

 _After getting off the phone, she noticed Clint had left her alone with the most annoying person she had met since Percy Weasley. Sighing she handed the phone to Tony, excusing herself to find a bathroom so she could splash water on her face, as usual when in a new place she got lost and wound up bumping in to Clint. Hermione froze when she saw those intense blue eyes looking at her, "Oh I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I have seemed to have gotten lost. But then of course I didn't ask were the washroom was, so I guess it is my fault that I am lost after all." she said really fast, almost too fast for Clint to catch._

 _Before Clint could respond to what she has just said, she took off back the way she had just been coming from. As he chuckled to himself, he just continued on his way to the gym in hopes of working the thoughts of seeing what other scars she had hidden out of his brain. By the time Natasha arrived, had broken four training dummies and was well on his way towards breaking a fifth, "Well this is a first, usually it's me that is breaking training dummies and you coming to find out what's wrong. Stark said you might be down here but didn't know why, he said ever since our guest arrived you have been quieter than normal." she said as she scanned the damage._

 _"I spotted her standing outside the tower staring up at it, she had this lost look about her. Then this really annoying red head came over, they started arguing about how she was tired of him chasing skirts. And how his mother is planning a non-existent wedding already, then she said something about a golden trio. He said he had a right shag anyone he wanted since she was busy shagging a bunch of guys herself, but not him or least that's what I gather. But just looking at her one could tell that she has been through hell and back, barely coming out unscathed. She has a scar she keeps hidden by her hair on her neck, I believe she might have more but see them one would have to be intimate with her._

 _She is slightly standoffish and uncomfortable when flirting, she tried to flirt with Banner but you could tell she wasn't used to it. She also is carrying around a secret that if anyone other than her friends or family found out about, it would possibly destroy her." He said as he continued to destroy the dummy._

 _Just then Banner came over the intercom "Clint, Tasha would you please come upstairs? Fury is here and there seeming to be something our house guest forgot to mention and also you should see Tony's new look. I for one think it's an improvement but that is just me." he said while trying not to laugh. Clint looked at Natasha, who had this look of confusement on her face as well. So leaving the dummy half way destroyed they went upstairs; once they arrived, the first thing saw Tony with bright pink hair and the young woman holding a stick in her hand which was pointed right at Tony._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hermione was just starting to finally relax after her confrontation with Ronald when she heard Jarvis announce that Nick Fury was in the building and coming upstairs.

Before she had a chance to excuse herself, he walked in and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Miss Granger please tell me why you're sitting in the middle of Stark tower, when I haven't received an answer on whether you will be joining the team or not?" he asked as he walked over to where she was sitting.

Taking a deep breath Hermione looked up at Nick Fury and said "Well I just decided on my course of action this very evening and was going to give you a call once I returned home to England to put my Flat up for sale. Since you're already here, I guess I will give you my answer; I will join the team. I am going to take a wild guess and say that the team you want me to join has something to do with Stark Tower?"

Nick Fury just smiled, looking at the three gentleman standing in the room at the moment he said "Yes Miss Granger, I gather you heard about our little mishap not too long ago here in New York?"

Hermione just smiled as she nodded her head, "Yes some of my friends who are muggle born just like I am, told me about how the Avengers stopped an Alien Invasion. They also said that you destroyed half of New York in the process, after I received your job offer I did some research on the team. I discovered that Mr. Stark is a Billionaire Genius Playboy, Mr. Rogers was discovered frozen in ice only to awake in this time and he is a super soldier, Mr. Banner has a giant green man living inside him that only comes out to play when mad.

"There wasn't much information in regards to the other three members of the team, but I was able to find out that Thor is the first born son of Odin. It was his adopted brother Loki, who started the fight in the first place; as for you two master assassins I was able to find out that Miss. Romanoff came from a secret training facility in Russia but came to join Shield when Mr. Barton got her to switch sides. Mr. Barton was interesting to read about; he was in the circus as a boy until he ran away. It doesn't say how he was recruited into Shield, but I know that he was very good with a bow, while Miss. Romanoff is very good with guns."

"Miss Granger what is your specialty, you seem to know a lot about us but we know nothing about you?" Mr. Banner said politely to Hermione. She just smiled and said "Why I am the brightest Witch of my age but I am not like the Witches you Americans have persecuted in the Salem Witch Trials back in the sixteen hundreds. Those women and men weren't in control and never got a letter inviting them to study at a school for Witches and Wizards in Scotland."

Tony being Tony started laughing at Hermione, "If you're a witch then I have pink hair and wearing a tutu to match." He said threw the laughter.

Hermione removed her wand from her handbag and changed Tony's hair to a shocking pink and changed his clothes into a pink tutu to match. Everyone in the room started to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of Tony's new look, Hermione just stood there and said "Never laugh at me again Mr. Stark or I might just turn you in to a teacup. I had enough of the laughing at my expense in school and I will not take it now that I am out of school. Now I will gladly tell you my story but I will only tell it once, I suggest you call the other members of your team that is on sight and have them come upstairs please."

Tony just stood there in shock, finally he looked at himself in the toaster and said "Do you think I will make Prima Ballerina this year?"

Again laughter erupted in the room again, Hermione started to relax. She hadn't felt this relaxed since before Fred, Tonks and Lupin died during the battle for Hogwarts. She knew that joining this team and breaking it off with Ron was a very good idea, it got her away from England and away from everything that reminded her of Fred. She never told Ron that she was in love with his brother Fred, she knew that he would just get mad and yell at her again. He more than likely would have called her a traitor and go screw Lavender Brown or try and kill Fred.

Finally, when everyone that was in the building had arrived she spoke up, "All my life I was looked down on, either because people thought I was a freak or because I always had my nose stuck in a book trying to learn everything that I could learn so that I could prove to people that I belonged in Hogwarts. When I was eleven I received the biggest shock of my life, a woman in robes appeared at my family's door wanting to talk to me and my parents.

"She introduced herself as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she told us that my name had been written on a list since the day I was born to attend Hogwarts. She explained that all the strange things that was happening to me was caused by accidental magic and that the school could teach me to harness my magic. So when September first came around I was ready to begin my first year at the school, on the train I met a bunch of people. Some looked down on me, some thought I was a know it all and other's accepted me for being a muggle born. There are four types of people in our world; the first is pure bloods, they can trace their family line back to the first witches and wizards to build Hogwarts. The second is half-bloods, half-bloods come from when a witch or wizard marries either a muggle or muggle born witch or wizard.

"The third group is the one I belong to, muggle born witches and wizards come from non-magical parents. My parents were dentists and owned a small practice in London, but they are no longer among the living. I lost them a few years back while they were hiding out in Australia, I will get to why they were hiding in a few. The fourth and final group are called Squibs, usually squibs are born to purebloods who have intermarried too much. Squibs are cast out of their families and sent to live in the muggle world without any family support, there are some squibs who do have contact with the Wizarding World. In fact, I know of two Argus Finch was the custodian at my school and Arabella Figg, who lived in the neighborhood my other best friend did growing up. In fact, she was the one to help Harry during his expulsion hearing at the Ministry of Magic, she told the judge what she had seen. He didn't get expelled and was able to go back to school for our fifth year, which at the end of that year we lost his god-father.

"So during our first year we had mountain trolls, three headed dogs, dying unicorns and baby dragons. Towards the end of our first year I helped Harry with the help of Ron defeat a Professor who was trying to kill Harry all because he was being possessed by the very evil wizard who tried to kill Harry when he was a baby and failed to do so. During the summer of our second year, Harry met a house elf named Dobby. Dobby was doing his best to try and get Harry not to go back to Hogwarts, but everything Dobby was doing was just getting him in more trouble with his muggle Aunt and Uncle (they thought Harry was a freak, like his parents.)

"When it came time to return to school the barrier that would let you onto the platform nine and three quarters was magically blocked. So Ron and Harry thought it would be a good idea to 'barrow' the family car and use it to get to the school. Neither of them knew how drive a car let alone a flying car, once they arrived at the school they crashed the car into the Whomping Willow. They were almost expelled but was given detention instead, it seemed that the Headmaster was keeping something from Harry but we didn't know what it was just yet.

"During our second year we had a teacher who could rival Mr. Stark on his narcissistic attitude, he was so full of himself it wasn't funny. I even had a school girl crush on him, hell the entire female student population had a crush on him, but he really wasn't the greatest teacher. During that year muggle born students were being attacked by an unseen creature, but I figured it out right before I became its next victim. Harry and Ron went to that Professor for help and instead he wound up erasing his memory to the point he couldn't remember that he was a teacher. Leaving Ron with the Professor Harry went to kill the creature that was called a Basilisk, otherwise known as a giant snake.

"Harry with the help of a Phoenix and the sword of one of the school founders defeated the snake and the destroyed a part of the man who keeps trying to kill Harry. Then in summer of our third year Harry made his Uncle's sister blow up like a balloon by accident and then left his Aunt and Uncle's house. It was then we found out that a prisoner who was reasonable for a lot of murders when Harry and I were babies had escaped, so we were all on high alert that year.

"Ron and I were fighting a lot that year between me turning Harry's new broom in to our Head of House, to Ron accusing my cat of killing his pet rat. Well we came to find out that new Professor at our school knew both Harry's parents and the prisoner, he couldn't continue to teach at the school because he was a were-wolf. Well again at the end of the year, we saw a hippogriff 'die' and found out that the prisoner was really Harry's godfather. It was him who sent Harry the broom and that he really wasn't the one to sell out Harry's parents, we also found out that Ron's pet rat really was just Peter Pettigrew in animagus form. Peter was the one who really sold out Harry's parents to the Dark Lord, because he was tired of being in the shadow of Harry's dad.

"As you can see I spent 90 percent of my school years keeping my best friend from either being expelled or killed. It wasn't until our seventh year that we actually skipped so we could hunt things that was keeping the Dark Lord from dying. During our hunt Ron just got up and left us high and dry, so for some of the hunt it was just me and Harry. Only towards the end did Ron show back up and it was his stupidity that got us caught and almost killed, he had said a word that had a trace on it. If you said the Dark Lords name out loud, people called snatchers would come and snatch you up; well they came and snatched us and took us to Malfoy Manor. Once there I was tortured for what seemed like hours, I did my best to keep from telling everything and was praying for someone to come help.

"Well it was the same house elf that Harry set free at the end of second year that came to save us, but he ended up dying in the process of helping us escape. We buried him on a hill near one of Ron's brother's house, then we proceeded to go after two of the last four objects we needed to make the Dark Lord mortal again. We finally made our way back to where it all began for the three of us, our school; once there we gathered as many teens of age to help us and then we called in the Order as well. We found the third to last object and burned it, the next two were going to be tricky; one of them was the snake the Dark Lord always kept by his side and the fourth was Harry himself.

"So Harry sacrificed himself, upon doing so the piece of the Dark Lord's soul that was attached him was removed. Harry decided to play dead long enough for someone to kill the snake, that honor went to our friend Neville Longbottom. He took the very sword that Harry had used in second year and chopped the head off the snake, that's when Harry popped up and started to fight the Dark Lord. The wand that the Dark Lord was using wasn't working for him and he thought by killing that person the wand had allegiance too, it would work for him.

"But he killed the wrong person, the wand was now aligned to Harry and wouldn't work for the Dark Lord. So with the faulty wand in the Dark Lord's hand and Harry using Draco Malfoy's wand (which Harry took from him) they fought to the death. Well Harry won, but we lost a lot of people on both sides including someone who could have stolen me away from Ronald in the end, it was a short time afterwards Nick Fury found out about us and offered us to join his team." She said.

While everyone was quiet Hermione removed the pink hair and matching tutu, she then went to stand on the balcony to get some fresh air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

While Hermione was standing outside on the balcony, she decided to call Harry and ask him if she is doing the right thing or not.

It was Ginny who answered "Hey Hermione, how did my git of a brother take the news?"

Hermione just started to laugh, "Well to be honest it took running into a member of the Avengers to get my nerve up to tell him. Believe me when I say that I am glad I did. I finally got to meet the man who Sirius couldn't stop raving about, if only Sirius was alive he could meet his muggle idol Captain America. I am kind of glad that Bruce Banner came when he did, I don't think I would have found the courage to confront Ron the way I did.

I think joining the Avenger Team, might actually do me some good and just between you, me and the wall; they guys ain't half bad to look at. Their profile pictures don't due them justice in real life, I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of Clint Barton or even dip in chocolate and eat him up. Oh god I am starting to sound like Lavender was in our sixth year when was talking about Ron, please bleach out my brains." She said laughing, noticing that Natasha was standing right behind her.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, you wanted back inside and don't worry I thought the same thing you did when I first met Barton" Natasha said.

As Hermione jumped at the sound of Natasha's voice, she dropped her cell phone, "Shit, well there goes my fifth phone this month and I still have two weeks left. Is there any way possible I can get you to keep that to yourself, I am not usually that vocal about guys and considering my track record I don't want to set myself up again just to get shot down?" She said as she turned around to face Natasha.

Natasha just laughed and said "Trust me, I won't tell a soul after all then I would have to reveal one of my other secrets. Fury wanted me to ask you to come in, it seems there is a problem with getting your things from your hotel. Tony can't find it anywhere through his system and he has a feeling that's it your magic making it go haywire."

Hermione sighed as she walked with Natasha back inside, "Stark I am sorry that your systems are malfunctioning, it will be that way for a while. Until I have been around your systems for more than an hour, it be this way and as for getting my things from the hotel that is easy. If someone would accompany me back I can check out in person, don't get me wrong I can handle my own against Ron. It's just that I really don't want to run into because if I do, I might just hex his bits off permanently so he can't reproduce." She said as she looked at right at Tony.

Before any of the males could get color back in their faces, Natasha agreed to go with Hermione to check out of her hotel, as they were leaving she could hear Tony say "Remind me never get on her bad side."

By the time they reached Hermione's hotel, Hermione told Natasha more things about her life in the Wizarding world. She told her how Harry's parents were marked for death and how everyone who died on the side of the light were like family to her. She also told Natasha of her crush on four of Ron's brothers and how only one of them could have been anything more but he died when a wall came crashing down on him during the battle.

As they pulled Natasha was shocked, Hermione had told she might not be able to see because she was a muggle but here it was a glamourous hotel. She had a seen a bunch of beautiful hotel's in her life since joining shield but this one put them all to shame, but how could she see this place. She never knew what happened to her family after she was put in the red room project as a girl, all she remembers is one day she going to a dance school in Russia and the next she is training to become an assassin.

Could she have magic in her blood, could she be like Hermione; could she be a witch? If she was, is she pureblood, half-blood or muggle born and why didn't she get sent a letter to Hogwarts or even one of the other schools she talked about? She knew that she need to take some time off from Shield missions to look into finding her family and find out why she was sent to the red room in the first place.

Didn't her family know what kind of place it was or were they deceived in believing that they were doing something right for their daughter? Does she have sibling's out there or is she an only child?

While Natasha was sitting there lost in her thought's, Hermione quickly went up to her new room and grabbed her luggage. Then just as quickly as she ran in she checked out and climbed back into the car. She noticed that Natasha was quiet on the way back just she just figured it had something to with the fact she just ran into a building that looked condemned to her. She didn't know that Natasha could actually see the place, "Natasha is everything okay, you went quiet all of a sudden? I hope I didn't make you bored of me already, I have tendency to talk too much; hell I usually have my nose stuck in a book. Lately I have been reading come of Banner's publishing's, I want to further my muggle education and I hope to convince Fury that can be my cover." She said to Natasha.

"I was just thinking about somethings you said earlier, but I have question; does everyone with magic like you have go to school or can they be taught at home?" Natasha asked.

"Well it depends really, muggle born' s like me go to primary school until we get our letter; then it's really up to our parents if we get to attend one of the magic schools. Half Bloods have two choices really they can either go to primary school before we get our letters or they can home taught but it's pure bloods who are home taught. I have never heard of a student not attending some kind of magic school unless they can't be found, then it might be that the parents live off the grid or the child is a squib. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked.

Before Natasha could answer they arrived back at Stark tower, once they reached the common room floor Stark and Fury were having a debate on whether or not Hermione was going to be able to live in Stark tower or have her own apartment like Steve had. "Do I get to have an opinion on this, oh and Fury I have some conditions on my joining the team." Hermione said as she stepped out of the elevator.

Fury looked between her and Stark saying "Of course Miss. Granger I would never presume to know what you would like to do. Now what is your opinion and your questions?"

Hermione dropped her bags and walked over to where Fury and Stark were standing "First of all Stark I don't want you flirting with me, that might you a one-way ticket to having your bits hexed off, two I would like to stay in this tower. At least here I know I will be safe from anyone with magic like me trying to come after, third I would like to go back to school. I figure I am going to need a cover story, why not have me be a distant relative of Bruce Banner's and I can go to NYU this coming semester. I mean it won't take long to have transcripts forged, hell how do you think I was able to get a plane ticket for Ronald let alone a passport for him. Purebloods don't bother with things like flying airplanes, using telephones, or even driving but since I grew up in a muggle house hold I am use to it.

"So those are my terms, oh yeah I forgot one more please have any room you put in sound proofed. I still have night terrors of my time being tortured and I am trying to wing myself of Dreamless Sleep Potion. It's a potion that if taken to much if could cause the person to get addicted, and I am trying not to become addicted to it. So now where are my quarters, I would like to freshen up before I start trying to make a to-do-list. Oh if someone would be kind enough to take me to the nearest cell phone store in the morning I would be most appreciative. Mine decided to commit suicide by jumping out of my hand when Natasha came out to get me a little while ago. I swear these phone carriers are making bank off of me, I am replacing my phone at least once a day if not more. I have yet to find a phone that is compatible to my magic, Tony if you would like to try to build a phone compatible with my magic you could make killing in the magical community." She said.

"I think that your condition's are quite agreeable Miss. Granger, on that not I will have Agent Hill get to work on those transcripts for you. You should hear from her in next day or two, and please convey my congratulations to your friend Mr. Potter. I believe his wife is pregnant, also have him clean out your apartment in London for you. I have a feeling you will be busy in the next few days, also I am sure that you know that there is Magical Community in Brooklyn. It's not quite like Diagon Alley but it's a nice place and caters most to muggle-born's like yourself, we don't have a lot of purebloods on this side of the pond. Goodnight all and Tony please behave, I really don't want a phone saying that you have been hexed." Fury said as he took his leave.

Tony just looked Hermione, he knew that she meant it when she said she would hex his bits off so he began to tread lightly, "I will set you up on Legolas's floor, he has the extra rooms. With your permission I would like to see what we could accomplish with that phone idea you have and until you get acquainted with the city I shall let you have one of my personal drivers at your beck and call." He said.

"When would you like to start on the research Stark? Since it seems I am not returning to London anytime soon, I have the time after all." Hermione said.

"How about in the morning, maybe Bruce would like to help with the research?" he said looking at Banner.

"Yes I think that might be a wonderful idea, it may save you from trying to hit on my and winding up incapable of having children in the near future and besides if I am supposed to be his distant relative I would like to get to know him on a personal level. After all he let me flirt with him without even knowing me, and I thank you Bruce." She said.

"Hey why is he Bruce and I am Stark?" Tony piped up with.

'Well that's easy, you have to earn me using your first name. Bruce hasn't pissed me, neither has Natasha, Clint or even Steve; they all have been really polite to me. Now if Clint would be so kind as to show me where my rooms are I can call it a night and we can begin the research in the morning after I return from a small shopping and sightseeing." She said with laughter in her voice.

As quiet as can be with coming to realize what Tony was doing by putting her on his floor, Clint picked up her bags and took her down to his floor, "Here is my room and yours is two doors down, far enough so you can have your space and close enough should you need anything. Don't be afraid to knock if you have a night terror and can't sleep, I am a light sleep. That comes from being an Assassin, we must always be on guard and if I am not in the building fell free to give me a call. Once we get you set up with a new phone and also a couple of backups, I will give you my number. It also might be useful to but Tasha on speed dial as well as the others, that way if you're in a jam and you can't use your magic to get out of it someone can come to help. Don't feel like you have to be brave and do it yourself, you're a part of a team now. A team that works together and mostly gets along, think of Tony as the annoying older brother. Bruce as the awesome Uncle, Steve as the father figure and Tasha the bad ass cousin." He said quietly.

She caught that he left him out of the whole 'family' analogy, so playing off it she asks with flirtation in her voice "And what does that make you? The prom date that dad tries to warn off?"

Clint just froze in his spot, "Actually I was thinking I was more the black sheep of the family the one no one talks about." He said quickly.

Seeing that she made him stop and think she smiled, she thought to herself 'If I can get him flustered just by that one question, I can't wait to see how flustered he is going to me once I ask him to train me with muggle weapons; at least with a bow and arrow.'

Smiling she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into her room to turn in for the night, she need her rest because the next few days were going to interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hermione knew she had her work cut out for her, for one she was trying to flirt when she really had no experience with in the first place. Second she was going to be living with two of America's brilliant minds, even though one is a narcissist but has a great sense of humor and the other when he gets mad turns into a big green guy who could give Hagrid a run for his money.

Third was going to be the hardest of all, she had to convince two masters spies/assassins to train her to become just as quick as they are, which meant she had to see if she remembered her ballet training. She knew that they had to be very graceful in their moves and that's what she wanted, she wanted to be graceful in her movements and be able to take care of herself while out of the tower.

Finally, the last part was calling her best friend who was the closest thing to a brother she ever had and telling him she isn't coming back to England for a while. That was going to be a very interesting conversation, she could just imagine how that was go to go. He would pull the Ginny needs her best friend here, who's going to take Teddy when Ginny goes into labor.

But first she needed a new phone, since she dropped hers off the balcony by accident. Sighing she began to place her silencing charms around her room, didn't need to have one of her night terrors to wake the assassin two doors down.

Even though it had been ten years since she was tortured in Malfoy Manor by the sadistic Bellatrix Lestrange, she hoped that her night terrors would start to taper off. But she wasn't that lucky, she still had the dreams of her coming back from the dead to finish her off, Harry was always telling her that she was not coming back and there was nothing to be afraid of.

Maybe Harry was right about her needing to talk to someone but she couldn't very well go to a muggle doctor, they would just lock her up in a mental hospital and throw away the key. She needed to go to Brooklyn and see if the Magical Community there had a doctor she could talk to about what happened to her ten years ago. Then she finally might be able to have a meaningful relationship with someone who will treat her right.

But first she needed to try and get through this night first, she laid down on the bed and fell right to sleep.

Clint knew all too well what it was like to carry scars, but instead of his being on the outside they were on the inside. He still blamed himself for his older brother leaving him at the circus, they were supposed to leave together but instead his brother took off in the middle of the night.

But he refused to dwell on the past because he had a job to do and that was protect the people he had become close too. He knew in his line of work, he might never get to have the family like what he had before he and his brother ran off to join the circus all those years ago.

He decided to go back and continue beating on a defenseless dummy to take out his frustration. As he took the elevator down to the gym, he wondered if he should offer to train Hermione, the team wouldn't always be able to come help her out and she probably never had hand to hand combat training. He would speak with Natasha on how to approach her on the subject, since he had a tendency of coming off as an ass like Tony.

When Hermione finally woke up it was around six in the morning, sighing she figured nobody would be up this early so she asked JARVIS where the training room was. After finding out how to get there she grabbed her mp3 player and headed to the training room, finding it empty, she began to move things around so she could have access to the whole floor. Then plugged in her mp3 player in the stereo system and begun, a workout she hadn't done in years. First she warmed up so she would get cramps half way through, then begun dancing to 'Move Your Body' by My Darkest Days.

She was so into it that she failed to see Steve Rogers standing on the outskirts of the room watching her, by the time the fourth song on the rotation came on she had everyone but Bruce watching her move. Natasha looked at Clint who looked back at Hermione and they came up with the idea to approach her about learning some muggle fighting techniques. So it was Natasha who braved the Witch and walked into talk to about training with her and Clint.

Once the song ended, Hermione looked up to see that she had an audience; gracefully she bowed and went to grab her mp3 player. As she turned back around to head out she was met by Natasha, "Hello Hermione, there is something both Clint and I would like to ask you." Natasha said.

Hermione just nodded her head "That's funny because I was going to come find you after my shower, since you're here I will go ahead and ask. I don't have much training in hand to hand combat and I would every much like to learn, I was also wondering if you both could train me in weaponry as well. I don't want to be caught off guard without a way to defend myself and I won't always be able to get in touch with you guys." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, we also think it would be a good idea to train you in hand to hand combat. We will start with that and then work our way up the ladder from that, but after seeing the workout you just had, I have a feeling that will be teaching you how to use a weapon other than your wand in a matter of days. Go ahead get your shower and let me know when you're ready to go get that new phone, I will gladly go with you. Besides if Tony took you, he will talk you into getting the most technologic phone they have which will cost you a lot of money." Natasha said.

Hermione just nodded her head walked right past Steve and Clint, she took one look at them and said "Enjoy the view? Free show every morning at six, and I don't take tips Tony. I am very skilled at reading people's minds and I know what you're thinking Tony, you want that kind of show go to a club. Now if you gentlemen don't mind I am going to go shower and get ready for the day." She said without blinking an eye.

You could hear their jaws hit the floor figuratively speaking as she walked towards the elevators, as she was about to press the button to her floor that she shared with Clint, she hears Natasha laughing at the comment she made to Tony.

Hermione knew that is she could make Tony speechless with just one comment then her time here wouldn't be so bad. She could make friends with Banner, Clint, Rogers, Natasha and maybe even Thor if and when she gets to meet him. Hell she might be even able to handle the big guy if Banner ever gets really mad and he wants to come out and play.

By the time Hermione was done with her shower Tony had found his voice and was cursing over the fact there was an owl in his living room, Hermione just laughed and removed the note.

 **~'Mione, Ron told us his version of what happened last night, don't worry we didn't believe him. Anyways Teddy miss you and I can't believe you get to work with two of the most brilliant minds in the world. They better treat you right or your 'big brother' will come and have some words with them. But then I might get beat up, yeah let's not and say I did. Anyways Ginny told me that you're going to be staying the states, so I will go and get your things out of the apartment and put it in Ron's name. He's not welcome at Molly's; he should be receiving a howler soon.**

 **Love Harry~**

After reading the letter she quickly wrote one back to Harry and tied it to the owl's leg, she then walked it out to the balcony and let it go.

"Since I dropped my phone an owl was the only way to get a hold of me, it's fast then you mail service here in America. They can find you anywhere in the world, just by telling them who to look for. Now Natasha, if you don't mind I would like to call you Tasha; Natasha is to formal. So Tasha, if you're ready we can go do some shopping; until my stuff gets here I need some clothes and such. I am not a girly girl so it won't take long to get some things that I am going to need before Harry can ship my things here. I just hope nobody is allergic cats because I will have one here soon or I might just let Harry keep him and get a new kitten." She said in one breath.

Tasha just smiled and nodded her head "Of course, let me go grab a quick shower and meet you downstairs in ten." Hermione went into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and headed downstairs to wait for Tasha.

Once Tasha came down, they climbed into the waiting car and went to buy the things that Hermione was going to need until her belongings finally showed up.

Since Hermione had a sizable fortune thanks to being a war Heroine, even her small shopping spree today wasn't going to put a dent in it. She wasn't quite as rich as Stark but she was a bit richer than Draco Malfoy at the moment, even with her testifying at his hearing he was still punished so to speak.

He had to live as a muggle without his wand and his family's fortune for the rest of his life or he would be put in Azkaban, his mother was giving the same deal for her part in tell in Riddle that Harry was dead in the forest when he wasn't really.

The last she heard he was attending a Muggle University, while his mother was living with some distant relatives that were squibs. She had a job working at a dress store in France, Draco was even dating a muggle girl he met at school. It was Lucius who was spending the rest of his life without his soul for his crimes during the war, somehow it was leaked that he was the one to put the Tom Riddle's journal into Ginny's bucket her first year. Which in turn got numerous student's either killed or petrified during that same year, she also almost died because Riddle was draining her energy.

A year after Lucius was sent to Azkaban, he was caught trying to escape and was sentenced to the Dementors Kiss which left his without his soul. In fact, it was Draco who came begging for forgiveness about two weeks after his father was 'kissed', he told her that he was just doing what his father told him to do in order to keep his mother alive.

Unlike Ron, Harry and her forgave Draco for the mistakes he made in school; they knew that he was just doing what his father told him do. In fact, Hermione saw a softer side of Draco when she ran into him in Muggle London, he was sitting at café trying to figure out how to work his new laptop that he bought for school.

Hermione just laughed as she sat down to help Draco, she could tell he was really struggling. So she showed him how turn it on, how to set up an email, how to use all the programs he need for school. She also gave him her cell number in case he needed help with the computer again, she even showed him out to work his cell phone. To say the least Draco had changed for the better, he had told her that his mother was loving living as a muggle and working for a dress shop.

She had become a personal shopper for some of the richest clients her boss had and some of them were even Witches who loved to wear muggle clothing. He was even falling in love with the stuff he had bought with his recent paycheck, that is after he paid his rent. He told her that if he was given the choice on if he wanted to return or not he would say no, he was happy living as a muggle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hermione had a wonderful time out shopping with Tasha, she finally felt like a real woman when she was shopping. Mainly because she wasn't being made to go to the Quidditch shops or other sports stores once Ron got the hang of football (soccer over there).

By the time they made it back to the Penthouse, she had spent around five hundred American dollars and that included her new phone. She had twenty different bra and panty sets all in different colors, ten pairs of shoes including four pairs of heels and two pair of sexy boots. Her actual clothes would have made Lavender jealous had she lived to see them, she actually bought two new workout outfits for her morning workouts with and without Tasha and Clint.

It was Tony's driver who had asked if she had bought the entire mall out, she said that she never really paid this much attention to her wardrobe in school so she was making up for lost time. When she and Tasha reached her and Clint's floor, Clint was just coming out of his room and man did he look hot.

He must have been on his way out for a mission because he was wearing skin tight leather that made her want to drool. He was hot no matter what he was wearing but this was something and see couldn't keep her eyes off of him. It was Tasha who nudge her out of her staring state,

"Um sorry didn't mean to keep you Clint, I will see you later Tasha and thanks for the shopping trip. It was nice to be able to act like a girl instead of a walking brain for once, I now understand why Lavender said you have to have one in every color. But I still don't know who's going to see me in my black lace knickers, I mean Ronald lost that chance when he cheated on me with some American Slag." She said as she purposely mentioned the black lace knickers that Tasha had insisted she get.

She could tell by the look on his face he was trying to figure out who told her that he had a thing for black lace on women and then he remembered that his partner Natasha knew everything there was to know about him. He would have to have words with her about what she was trying to do, but at the moment he was needed for an assignment in Prague.

"If you would like we can begin your training in a few days when I return from my mission. If you're anxious to get started I know Steve wouldn't mind working with you in some of the training. He can help you with the boxing aspects of the training if you wish." Clint said.

"That's okay Agent Hill is supposed to bring my information so I can become a student at NYU, I really want to get started on learning Humanities, Arts and Writing classes; I want to become a famous writer and I was told that those classes can help. Besides I can wait a few days, hell I might see if Steve wants to go with me as a friend to this Jazz club I heard about. I have this killer black dress and heels to match and they would be perfect for that club." She said as she headed into her rooms.

After she shut the door, she could still hear Tasha and Clint talking; "Are you trying to kill me Nat, I mean you know I prefer the color black but to put it on a woman like her is pure torture. Just look at her, she could have any guy in this place, hell this city and she is wasting that by going out with Steve. Don't get me wrong, he is a safe bet but I wouldn't put it pass some guy to try and hit on her when he is not around." Clint said.

"Don't worry Clint, besides she told me something today; she said that she has never been swept off her feet or had a weak in the knees kiss. Ron never treated her with respect, hell if he did then everything she bought today would be for him and not for some new guy. Besides, she needs to be treated like a lady and not some walking, talking brain; yes, she is really smart, like Bruce smart but she doesn't need to be treated like it.

"She told me that in school she wound up doing all his homework while she was trying to do hers. Now why don't you go ahead and go on your mission and leave me to deal with our resident witch. After all I am the one to convince her to buy the outfits, she was going to buy some frumpy outfits that hid her figure." Tasha said as she pushed him towards the elevator.

Once she knew that they had left, she called Ginny "Am I doing the right thing by staying here and working with this team?" she asked as soon as Ginny answered.

"Of course you are, you have wanted to work with that team since the first day Director Fury asked you after graduation. But you thought you and Ron were going to get married and be happy together, it's been ten years and you still haven't had mind blowing kisses or sex. From what I been hearing my brother is not all that great in bed and you need a man who will sweep you off your feet and shower you with kisses all the while making your knees go weak. I love you like a sister I never had and I am telling you to forget about that git of a brother I have and live it up. Go out and find your Mr. Right and have your knee weakening kiss, go to school and write about your life as a witch. I want you to enjoy life, then and only then when you found the right one who makes every bit of you tingle with just one touch marry the guy." Ginny said.

Hermione knew she was right as usual; she was going to have a complete make over. She already started with the clothes, now it was time to do something with her bushy hair; after hanging up with Ginny she went to go find Tasha.

She found her still with Clint, "Hey Tasha, I was wondering if you knew of a Salon I could go to? I want to get rid of this bushy hair and get some long overdue highlights, I never got the chance because Ron said it was a waste of time and money. But his sister is right, if I am going to have a new life here with you guys I might as well have new look to go with it." She said not realizing she was really close to Clint.

"Your friend is very wise, what did you have in mind?" Tasha asked.

"First of all I want to be called Mia, it's short and sweet kind of like me; second I want my hair straightened with golden blonde highlights. I just need a change; after all these years I am finally free to be who I want to be without fear of being told I look stupid. I think I will go see if Tony will let me borrow his driver again and go to West So Ho for my hair." Mia said.

Tasha laughed little did she know that she was stepping closer and closer to hooking Clint in. She could see that Clint was thinking hard about what she would look like with straight hair with golden highlights. He even tactfully watched her walk away like he had just earlier that morning, after everyone but Bruce caught her morning workout.

Without giving her another thought Clint left before he did something they both might regret. He wasn't one for relationships considering he never knew when he would be called out on a mission and Hermione excuse him Mia had just gotten out a ten-year relationship with a guy who couldn't see that see was really good looking.

By the time Mia was ready to head out to West So Ho, she had changed into a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her figure and a backless top which was sliver in color. She was wearing a pair of strappy heels to complete the look, she looked more like a supermodel then a walking brain and to be honest she loved it. This time instead of Tasha going with her it was Steve, he wanted to show her around New York starting with Brooklyn.

The rest of the day he asked her questions about her life as a Witch and what her parents thought of moving so far away from them. She told him that her parents died a few months after she wiped their memories of her, she told him that they died in a car crash in Australia and she just left their bodies there.

She asked him how he was liking the 21st Century and all the changes in the world. They just talked for hours on end and actually had a nice time, she even laughed at him when one of the stylist's started flirting with him after she found out that they weren't dating. That was the highlight of her afternoon to see Steve flustered when she gave him her number and told him to call her, it was totally different then it had been back in his day. A girl didn't just give a guy her number, she waited until he made the first move; he had a lot to learn about girls in this time and she was going to enjoy helping him with it.

She came to like Steve as a shy older brother and actually had someone to talk to about being a fish out water so to speak. She had been in the magical world since she was 11 and here she was living in New York with a team of Super Heroes.

If someone would have told her that a week ago, she would have sent them to St. Mungo's to get their head checked out. But here she was having fun with Captain America as if it was just a regular thing. She told him of her life as a Witch and how she practically saved Ron's arse so many times she stopped counting, she told him how Ron's mother was pushing for them to get married and start having kids.

She told him how Ron excepted her to stay home and raise his brood while he went out every night and lived it up as an international Quidditch star, she even told him what Quidditch was. He told her to give him American baseball any day and she ever agreed on it, hell she wished that the Dodger's had stayed in Brooklyn and not moved to Los Angeles. She told me that her father was a big American baseball fan and she had watched with him for as long as she could remember.

She told him that anytime he wanted to catch a game to let her know and if she wasn't busy studying she would gladly go with him. She would even buy the hot dogs and yell at the bad calls the umpires would make, Steve just laughed.

She knew that she had just made a friend for life in Steve Rogers, she just hoped that the others were this easy to get along with. Hell she hoped she would be able to find that guy Ginny was telling her she needed to find.

 **(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but it's hard to concentrate when your half asleep lol. Will be back to longer chapters soon Enjoy!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

While Clint was in Prague, he ran into a bit of a problem; his mark was unreachable no matter how many times he staked out the building. The guy was just not leaving, so he called Fury "Sir, the mark is unreachable. Need a new strategy in which to get him, it looks like he is getting ready to host a party. Might be able to take him out at the party, send Tasha to lend a hand." Clint said over the phone.

"Better yet Barton, I will send Ms. Granger. It seems she has the perfect outfit for such a benefit. I suggest you act like a happy couple in order to succeed at this Mission. Will brief her in route and she will meet you at the safe house in four hours." Fury said before hanging up.

Just what Clint needed was Mia, she wasn't ready for any type of Mission let alone one were they had to act as a couple. She barely just became a team member and he had yet been able to access her hand to hand skills.

Knowing he was defeated he went to see about renting a penguin suit for the event.

Mia was in the middle of knocking Steve on his feet when Fury walked into the training room, "Miss Granger, it seems Barton is in need of a date to succeed in his mission. You have twenty minutes to gather you evening attire and meet me downstairs in the car. I will brief you on the mission in midair, I believe that you will be most beneficial to the success of the mission." He said before turning to head back downstairs to the waiting car.

Dropping her training sticks, she popped down to her room and gathered a go bag very quickly and yet again popped this time downstairs to the lobby. She had become a master at changing clothes quickly since she had been on the run with Harry and Ron. Instead of her workout clothes, she was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a spaghetti strap black top.

"What is the mission Sir?" she asked once they boarded the jet to head to Prague.

"It's simple, the target is held up in a building and refusing to come out so Barton can take him out. Your job is to act as his girlfriend long enough for Barton to get close to take him out, once the target is taken care I want the two of you back here for debriefing in 48 hours." Fury said as the jet took off towards Prague.

Once they landed and she was whisked off to meet Clint at the safe house, she was worried that the target would see the act.

Clint was waiting for her at the safe house, "I asked for Tasha, I don't think you're ready to go out on Missions. Tasha and I have an excellent rapport when it comes to infiltrating places like the one tonight. You need to be convincing, we might be asked how long we have been dating." He said looking her over.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him and did something she had been wanting to do since she first met him. She ran her arm over his in a way a love might do and then kissed him, "Trust me I am an excellent actress Mr. Barton, if I can fool the pants off an evil Professor named Umbridge I can fool anyone." She whispered in his ear after she broke the kiss.

Clint was stunned, she was good. She even had him fooled, she played it so well he almost thought they were dating. "Agent Hill wrangled us and invitation to the party tonight under the name of Brooks. I am the last Heir of a Multi-Million Corporation and you're my fiancée of three years, just make sure you play your part and we will be out of here and back at the Penthouse in no time flat." He said once he got his brain working again.

Mia just nodded and went to shower, once she was done she sat at the vanity in her black lace bra and panties. She used her wand to dry her hair and to add some curl to it, then she began to pull her black stockings up and fasting them to her garter.

She knew that Clint was trying not to pay attention and she knew that he didn't know was she was doing to make them feel comfortable around each other. If they were to pull off being lovers, they had to act as if they were intimate with each other, finally she stood and walked over to where she had hung her dress.

Once she had it on, she walked over to where Clint was standing looking out the window "Would you mind zipping me up Clint?" she asked.

Her skin felt like it was in fire as he zipped her up, it was something that never happened whenever Ron touched her. With Ron it felt like ice was being ran across her skin, his touch was so cold it hurt sometimes. But Clint's hands felt like she had drank an entire bottle of Fire Whiskey by herself, she wanted to know what it was like to actually kiss him and not some chaste kiss she had given him earlier.

"Clint, you know since it is a Holiday Party, they might have mistletoe and if we are not careful we may get caught under it. But if by chance we do, we will be required to kiss. I say we see if we can have a lovers kiss to fool them shall we?" she said as she stood on her tiptoes.

He leaned down to meet her lips and kissed her like he would if she was his actual lover. Forgetting that it was supposed to be an act he deepened the kiss, and her skin felt like it was on fire.

For a few minutes she forgot how to breath, after a few minutes Clint stopped the kiss. It was all supposed to be an act, he couldn't afford to actually treat her an actual lover. She didn't need a man with a past like his, she needed someone that could actually love her and for her to love in return. Not someone who didn't know where he would be day to day, but all he could think of was that kiss he had given her.

In all his years working with Nat he never felt that way about a kiss he gave her for an assignment. "I will be waiting downstairs, once you're ready we will leave." He said as if that kiss meant nothing.

It made her wonder if she had done something wrong when she instigated the kiss, it was something she had been wanting to do since she first saw him. Hell she wanted to do more than kiss him but she may have just lost that chance because of the stunt she just pulled. Did he realize that she wanted not just to play lovers but that she wanted to be actual lovers?

She never did anything like what she had just done with Ron, she never teased him by getting dressed in front of him or asking him to help her zip up her dresses. Let alone give him spontaneous kisses that made her skin feel on fire, she quickly pulled her phone out of her go bag and texted Tasha.

~Need to talk to you when I return. Pulled a stunt I have never done before. May have blown my chances~ Mia

As she hit send she didn't know that Clint was talking to Tasha about the very thing she wanted to talk to her about.

"When I kissed her it felt as if time stood still, I can't get emotionally involved. She deserves better than a man with my past and current occupation. That kiss was the very reason I asked for you to be my partner on this, but Fury thought she needed a chance to prove herself and chose this to be her first mission." He said as he waited for Mia to come downstairs.

"If you want my opinion you let her choose what she wants, besides if she wanted safety she would have stayed with that Ronald guy and not joined the team." Nat said as she read the text Mia sent.

"It looks like you're not the only one in need of someone to talk too, I just got a text from her saying she needs to talk to me. That must have been some kiss Clint and for now I won't mention that I talked to you. It might keep her from opening up and she has just begun to think of me as a friend; besides if she flirts with you out in the open, it might get Tony off her back." She said to Clint.

"Here she comes, will talk to you after the mission." Clint said before hanging up the phone quickly.

Apart of him wanted to see if that kiss lead anywhere but he was right, she didn't need a guy who would make her worry if he was going to come back from a mission or not.

Once they were in the Limo that was being rented for the night she had a glass of wine to calm her nerves. She wasn't nervous about the mission; she was more nervous of how Clint was going to react towards her now. She wasn't usually that forward with a guy she barely knew but there was something about him that set her on fire in a very good way.

By the time they arrived at the party she was on her third glass of wine and nervous as hell. The driver held the door open, Clint climbed out first then turned to help her out. She had caught the attention of every guy there when she walked in on Clint's arm, "Ah there you are Mr. Brooks. I was wondering when I was going to meet the elusive Heir to the Brooks fortune and who is this lovely creature on your arm tonight?" the mark asked.

"This is my fiancée Mia Young." Clint said as he covertly slipped a 14 carat Diamond on her left hand.

"Mia darling why don't you show him the Diamond; it comes from one of my father's diamond mines in South Africa.

Playing her part, she gracefully held out her hand "Alex is such a romantic, he proposed at the top of the Eiffel Tower on what was it dear our second date?" she asked with flirtation in her voice.

"Yes I do believe it was our second date, I know your sister nearly fainted when she saw the ring." He said as he pulled her in tight.

"Would you mind if I stole your absolutely stunning fiancée for a dance Mr. Brooks?" the mark asked.

"As long as Mia doesn't mind?" Clint said. "Why I would enjoy a spin around the dance floor, Alex darling why don't you get us some drinks." She said hinting to use her dancing as a distraction to slip something into his drink.

Clint was amazed at how well her acting was, he was even starting to believe the lies coming from her mouth. Once the dance had ended, he had handed the mark his drink that held a slow acting toxin that would make it seem like he had a heart attack a few hours after they left. The toxin wouldn't even show up on an autopsy, so they wouldn't be at risk of exposure.

To make it more realistic he spun her around on the dance floor and even gave her a chaste but romantic kiss. By the end of the night they had made their so called love affair realistic and left before the toxin made its way to their host's heart.

Once they made it downstairs and into the Limo, the toxin had done its job perfectly. Clint didn't usually work this way but it was needed to be done in a pinch, since the original plan had backfired.

When they arrived back at the safe house Mia, went upstairs and proceeded to change. She wanted to see if the kiss they shared before heading to the party was a fluke, she pushed him up against the door and kissed him again.

This time Clint ran his hands up her body and into her hair, he deepened the kiss. In the back of his mind he knew that he was all wrong for her but one little kiss wasn't going to hurt was it?

As he deepened the kiss, the reaction she was hoping actually happened. He set her skin on fire and she wanted more but instead she pulled away "Yep, I thought so. Defiantly need to talk to Ginny about that, she is going to freak." She said she walked into the bathroom to put her street clothes on, then she walked out to grab her cell phone to call Ginny.

By the third ring Harry answered "Hey Hermione is everything alright?" he asked.

"Harry I love you like a brother but I am not about to discuss my sex life or lack thereof with you, so please put your wife on the phone." She said.

"Yeah I really don't need to hear about it, he Gin Hermione wants to have girl talk with you." Harry said as he passed the phone to Ginny.

"Don't go into any details but did Harry's kiss ever set your entire body on fire in a really good way?" Mia asked as she stepped out on to the balcony.

Ginny just started to laugh, "Okay who has figuratively put your body on fire, no don't tell me. Let me guess, I know it's not the super solider because you consider him family and he's way too old for you. It's not Tasha because you don't for girl's like Padma does, it's not Stark because you just said yesterday you wanted to turn him into a bowtruckle and ship him to Hagrid. It's not Bruce because you don't' like the other guy as anything other than a friend so that leaves the very hot Clint Barton." She said.

"Damn it Ginny, he is the only guy to make me feel like I am on fire in a good way. Your brother was a horrible kisser and to be honest I never slept with him, don't repeat this but I only have ever slept with George. It was the night of Harry's bachelor party and I had a fight with Ron, so I stayed at the flat above the joke shop. I had been drinking my sorrows away when George came in drunker than a skunk. And everything Angelina had said of but guys who played Quidditch having nice bodies is so true." Mia said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Since there is too many of you to thank I am sending one big thank you to you all. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I will be exploring a relationship between this couple in future chapters. Right now I am just testing the waters so to speak.**

 **Chapter Eight**

While Mia was talking to someone named Ginny, Clint called Nat back "I kissed her again but this time she said made a strange comment, went to change in the bathroom and then call someone named Ginny. Should I be concerned?" He asked as he watched her through the door.

"So did you enjoy the kiss on your end?" Nat asked.

Before he could answer Mia came inside and went straight to bed, "I suggest you get some sleep because we leave in the morning." She said.

Clint was confused but didn't say anything other than he would talk to Nat upon his return. As he went and stretched out on the couch, Mia couldn't help but think about Ginny's advice.

Once she returned, she was going to show Clint that she was interested in kissing him again. Ginny was right, if a kiss set her body on fire like that, then it was worth seeing what sleeping with him would do to her. It was something she was going to have to try out later, once she got him to relax around her.

What she needed to do was get him drunk and see what happens from then, she knew that he might think his past would stop her from pursuing a relationship with her but she had skeleton in her closet as well.

It must have been around one in the morning when she woke up screaming from a night terror, completely forgetting that Clint was in the room with her until she saw him standing at the foot of her bed holding a weapon.

"Sorry I still get night terror's from when I was tortured, it's one of the things Ron and I used to fight about. Sometimes when I have too much on my mind they sneak in and scare me, their always different but have the same result. They show the people that I care about being killed and I am unable to do anything about it." Mia said as calmly as she could.

Clint set his weapon down and went to sit next to her, "Have you tried talking to someone about it?" he asked.

"I have talked till I am blue in the face and they still come, I can take something for it but I don't want to be dependent on it. Let's get going tonight and I can work out my issues once we return." She said she stood up and packed her to go bag.

"I have just one question before we leave, what was the kiss for?" Clint asked as he began putting his to go bag together.

"It was to see if what I had felt the first time I kissed you was a fluke or not and to be honest I don't know what to do about it. My best female friend told me if a kiss made me feel the way that one did I should pursue it further." She said.

"What so you mean by the way it made you feel?" he asked further.

"To be honest if felt like my entire body was on fire and I want to keep kissing you because I am afraid that fire will burn out if I don't. Now I don't want to talk anymore about it, let's go please." She said.

The entire trip back was silent, all Mia wanted to do was to kiss him and to feel his hands all over her body. All Clint wanted at the moment was figure out what she meant by her entire body was on fire and she was afraid it would burn out.

Since the plane was on automatic pilot, Mia took advantage of it and went to do some stretching in the back of the plane. Clint went over towards her to see how her hand to hand skills were coming along. He was pleasantly surprised when she took him down with little to no ease, but he counter acted the move and pinned her underneath him.

Without thinking she rolled him over on to his back and he again rolled her to where she was underneath him, this time instead of rolling him back over just to get rolled again she used the distraction to kiss him.

Without thinking about it Clint deepened the kiss and just like before her entire body felt on fire. She hooked her right leg over his and pulled him closer to her as she ran her fingers through his light brown hair.

She wanted to see where things would lead between them, she wanted to have his hands running over her naked body as he took her heights unknown to her. She wanted him to make love to her right then and there but before she could get him to even run his hands over her body, the intercom sparked up.

The kiss was broken and the fire inside her was almost to the boiling point, now she wanted to hex whoever thought it would be a good idea to disturb them at a time like this. Once the kiss was broken Clint realized that they were in a very compromising position, one that he instigated by having her beneath him like she was.

Standing up he quickly adjusted himself before answering the incoming call, "Agent Barton and Agent Granger I take it the mission went well?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, the mission went off with flying colors once Miss. Granger arrived to help. We played a very happy couple and no one suspected anything different, I would be glad to work with her again if the mission called for it. We should be arriving in the next few hours and will have our debriefing shortly after landing, I imagine Miss. Granger would like to return to Stark Tower for some sleep." Clint said as he ran a hand through the very hair she had just been running her own hand through not a few moments before.

Shit she thought, she needed to get herself under control; this was totally unlike her. She wasn't the type of woman to go and kiss someone she barely knew but yet here she was kissing a very delectable Clint Barton and it was leaving her wanting more.

She had to get herself under control, hell she needed to get him out of her system. She needed to know how to get those kisses out of her system before she had to work with him again, because next time she might not be able to stop herself.

Grabbing her phone from her go bag, she quickly texted Luna who was currently in California with her husband on a research trip. She was currently comparing Magical Creatures with their Non-Magical counterparts, they were staying in a Magical Community in San Francisco and Mia wanted to know when she was making her way to the East Coast.

She needed night out in the Magical Community of New York and who better to do it with, she knew that Luna was always up for a night out. After texting Luna, the words ~Man troubles, need night out SOON, hurry to NY~ she quickly put her phone back in her go bag.

"We need to talk about what almost happened Mia." Clint said as he turned the chair to face her.

"Actually we don't, until I can figure out things in my own head I don't want to talk about them out loud. I am not usually the type of woman who kissed random Men even if they are as handsome as you.

"Hell I don't have much experience in that department in general. My first boyfriend was older and from another school, we didn't even make it to a year, my second was to try and make Ronald jealous but it back fired on me big time and then there was Ronald the man whore. Every time I flirt with you, I am afraid of falling flat on my face with embarrassment.

I have never been the take charge type and for some reason I feel like I am on fire every time I kiss you. Don't get me wrong it's a great kind of fire but I afraid of putting myself out there and getting nothing in return. So please don't bring it up again and I will make sure unless we are on an assignment I won't be alone with you. That way the temptation isn't there." Mia said as she moved closer to the back of the plane.

Clint was confused to say the least, yes he enjoyed all the kisses but she was right. They couldn't be alone at least until they worked out whatever was between them, he was sure of one thing though. If Coulson hadn't buzzed in when he did things would have heated up fast between them.

He had to admit to himself that he did seem to like the thought of her withering beneath him but he had an unspoken rule about getting involved with Co-Workers. It was one of the main reasons he never let Nat set him up with any of the women at SHIELD, he didn't do relationships.

But there was something about this witch who was drawing him like a moth to the flame, she was right it felt like fire when they kissed and if Coulson hadn't buzzed in, who knows who far they would have gotten.

He knew that they needed to started training with other people in the room with them. If they didn't they would wind up in the same position and they won't be able to stop the next time.

 **(Sorry for the short chapter I am having massive writers block on all my stories. Once my head clears I will be back with full force.)**


End file.
